Some Things Never Change
by SunilaMoon
Summary: Thirty years have passed, but does the same pattern follow? Post-Romancia Hellsing fic, AxI, very short oneshot, R&R please


Integra's jacket slid off her shoulders... followed shortly by her tie and glasses, all of which where then laid gently on her bed, her silver cross pin set carefully on top of the pile. She yawned, glancing at the clock before unstrapping her belt and holster, sliding her pistol into the drawer of the nightstand beside her bed. She crossed to her vanity, a rather unused article of furniture, that was completely clean apart from a tube of lipstick, some foundation, and other make-up... All of which was rarely used, and was so old it could due to be replaced. She leaned over, not bothering to sit as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was looking particularly wrinkled as of late, Alucard's complements where hardly enough to reassure her of that. No man could reassure a woman of her beauty, not when she wanted to look down on herself. She bit her lip, however briefly, before pulling open the drawer and taking anti-aging cosmetics, eye cream, and other unnamed make-up tubes, raising them to her face to read the small text on the back of the containers. This was where she remained, for the next five minutes, before furrowing her eyebrows. No, she wasn't _that_ desperate yet, and she never would be. With that, she pushed them back into the drawer, closing it roughly, almost spitefully, before walking to the bathroom, laying her hand on the knob.

This would have been no different than her normal pattern, had she not already heard the running water in the shower. Had this been her childhood, she would have known that it had been turned on by Walter, as he prepared a bubble bath for his far too mature little princess.... and had this been her youth, she would've hammered the door for a good minute, whilst shouting for Alucard to clear out and never enter her room again.

However, so many years in peace and silence had gone by that she would have hardly considered either.

Perhaps it really was the second, although her throat had hardly felt up to yelling in the past few years. She sighed, shaking her head and pulling open the door. Steam rolled from the room, as Integra's eyes first came to rest on the fogged up mirror... A fogged up mirror that had already been used to draw a rather obnoxious arrow pointing towards the shower. Her expression dropped into an irritated frown as she turned her head to said shower, just as Alucard leaned past the navy blue shower curtains, flashing a mischievous grin.

"Alucard, materialize some clothing onto that body and _get out_..." She remarked, in a flat tone.

He merely laughed sliding out of the shower, droplets of water dripping off that pale, almost beautiful body, soaking the floor beneath him.

"You never will change, will you... My countess?"

He strode past her, just as she dropped her own shirt and pants to the ground and stepped into the shower stall, an unexpected move that she did without the slightest regard to where Alucard was looking. The shower curtain slid closed again, only for a second, before Integra leaned her head back out, in a similar fashion as Alucard had done earlier.

"Perhaps the years have dulled me, then..."

Alucard, who was now on the other side of the bathroom, half clothed, by only a pair of black slacks, raised his head to her, one of her own cigars in the corner of his mouth.

"Never dulled, You're vibrant," he took the cigar from his mouth, blowing smoke into the bathroom before stepping up to the edge of the shower stall and leaning in towards her. "...Of course, You're still just as willful."

He grinned, leaning in towards her face until they where mere inches apart.

"Yes. I suppose I'm still quite strong in that department." She responded .

With a small, borderline cheeky grin, she nodded, before ducking her head back into the shower and pulling the curtain closed for the last time. Alucards expression fell blank, and on a turn of his heel he marched from the bathroom, stepping into Integra's bedroom and snuffing out the cigar in her own ash tray. As he closed the bathroom door behind him, a sincere smile graced his features, however briefly, before he melted into the shadows.

_....Denied. ...But hardly rejected._

_---_

**'Ello, just a cute little oneshot of post manga AxI. The only difference between post manga and during the manga are the last words in this fic. I feel like after the manga, Alucard and Integra where suddenly... closer. It was no longer sexual tension that lead nowhere... They where now able to have sexual tension that might lead somewhere. xD**

**Although, despite this, I still hate the last chapter**


End file.
